Sexuality
Sexuality is the capacity to have erotic experiences and responses. In the context of this article, it refers to the sexual orientation of the inhabitants of the wasteland. The majority of sapient wasteland denizens are heterosexual, with a significant population of homosexual wastelanders. Bisexuality is also present (and is, indeed, possible for the Chosen One, Courier, Sole Survivor to be bisexual if the player so desires), but there exist few references to it. The majority of prostitutes in the wasteland cater to heterosexual clients, though most also accommodate same-sex customers. The majority of prostitutes seem to be female.Such is the case with Sinthia, the New Reno prostitutes, and prostitutes in the New Vegas area. Attitudes towards homosexuality Attraction to the same gender is an orientation not uncommon in the wasteland. However, while heterosexuality is universally accepted (and even enforced, as described above), the attitudes towards homosexuality vary. For example, while the Brotherhood of Steel has no official policy, the small size of the organization means that some members believe that procreation is the civic duty of every member of the Brotherhood, and shun homosexuals.The Courier: "What happened?" Veronica Santangelo: "She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) On the other hand, New California Republic is generally accepting of homosexuals, though tolerance (including many other tolerances) tends to fall off and disappear the farther one comes out to the frontier with general views of homosexuality as perversion at best.The Courier: "I'd like your services." Maude: " " (Maude's dialogue)The Courier: "What do you know about Jimmy?" Maude: "I suppose he's okay, for one of " (Maude's dialogue) For example, homosexual servicemen usually hide their orientation when being deployed to frontier regions, like the Mojave.The Courier: "Bachelor You didn't tell me your name." Knight: " |Knight's homosexual, but he doesn't want anyone in the Outpost to know for reasons he'll explain soon.}}" The Courier: "What do you mean?" Knight: " " The Courier: "Didn't realize NCR was so spineless." Knight: "Now wait a minute - Republic's a sight better than... other alternatives. Women are serving here, after all. The rest... well, might take some time. And they're more accepting back West, like I said. In the meantime..." The Courier: "Forget it, then, you're a waste of time." Knight: "Wait... wait a minute. Look. Some things in the NCR are... aren't ideal. But I want to help. " The Courier: "So is that a "no," you don't want to be friends, or..." Knight: "I... would, perhaps some other time. When my orders take me to Vegas, perhaps. Wish things were different, but might take some time. " (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) On the other end of the spectrum lies Caesar's Legion. In order to maximize breeding and eliminate factors that might lower it, Caesar has decreed homosexuality a capital offense. Individual legionaries may form homosexual relationships, but they have to keep a tight lid on them, lest they incur the wrath of Caesar. In case of suspicion, legionaries may try to dispose of evidence by murdering their partners, a usual recourse if the partner is a servant, rather than legionary.The Courier: "I hear you were a slave of Caesar's Legion." Jimmy: "What Marco said is true. The Legion attacked my village when I was 16. My parents were killed as examples. The rest of us, chained and dragged to some kind of camp. A Centurion there chose me as his tent servant. He was handsome, and gentle, most of the time. Said it was our secret, and he'd protect me. Gave me little gifts, stupid things. But Caesar punishes homosexuality with death, and we nearly got caught, and there were suspicions. So when he took me out into the desert... Well, I knew he was going to get rid of me. So I kicked him where it counts and I ran. And then swam. And ran some more. Wound up here." (Jimmy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Foreigners who have not dealt with the Legion sometimes believe that it is actually openly accepting of homosexual relations,The Courier: "Bachelor As long as we keep it on that level." Rose of Sharon Cassidy: " " (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue)The Courier: "Any thoughts about Caesar's Legion?" Veronica Santangelo: "Silliest dressed band of raping, slaving marauders you'll see east of California, I'll say that. Where's that touch of Old World class? Although I hear the soldiers mount each other as much as they mount their women, so maybe they did keep a little something from the Empire. No such privilege for the women, though. Figures. So... to answer your question... they're a bunch of hypocritical jerkwads. " (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) but this is likely because of misinformation spread in NCR territory as a way to mock and demonize the Legion.File:FNV loading billboard07.jpg: "Toss My SALAD, CAESAR" graffiti Indifference is also an attitude not uncommon in the wastelands. For example, anyone who does their job well for the Bishops of New Reno can expect to have their orientation accommodated without prejudice by the family head.John Bishop: "{705}{}{Not exactly... (Smiles.) What I got is an OFFER: How about becoming part of the Family? I got big plans, and I could use you: you're resourceful, tough, and you get things DONE. That's the kind of soldier I need.}" The Chosen One: "{706}{}{I'm interested. What's in it for me?}" John Bishop: "{725}{}{All right then, bottom line: }" John Bishop: "{726}{}{You got a taste for women? I can make sure you're NEVER lonely again. Maybe you don't like the bitches, that's fine, I'll get you some glitterboys you can park your meat in.}" John Bishop: "{727}{}{You got any young stud you fancy? I'll set you up with all the pretty boys you want. Or maybe you swing the other way, eh? I'll make sure you have a partner for every day of the week.}" The Chosen One: "{728}{}{Keep talking.}" John Bishop: "{735}{}{You like to fly, get high, wire up? I can get you all of that. You want weapons, new hardware, a better piece of iron to plug some schlep with? All that bullshit…yours. IF… (Raises a finger.) IF you join the family.}" (NcBishop.msg) Known non-heterosexual characters * Veronica Santangelo * Alex Richards * Arcade Gannon * Rose of Sharon CassidyRose of Sharon Cassidy:"{398} {What? ''{Beat} Oh. Damn, no offense meant. Sometimes I get so drunk, I don't care who I share a bed with, so that's fine with me}."'' (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue) * Jimmy * Major Knight * Christine Royce * Mel * Andre Michaud * John * Keith McKinney * Miguel Caldera * Garry Wilkins * Freddie Lang * Lucie * Mary Jane References Category:Fallout lore